


But If You Stay

by j_alfie



Category: All-Star Batman (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, all-star batman, harvey is bruce's friend
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: 发生在全明星蝙蝠侠漫画开始前的故事





	But If You Stay

**Author's Note:**

> bgm: Neil Diamond-If You Go Away，开篇三句系歌词

I'll sail on your smile. I'll ride on your touch.  
I'll talk to your eyes that I love so much.

 

布鲁斯猜想这一切对于哈维来说有多么艰难。当轮到他使用身体，他是否战战兢兢地将每一天收进头脑的密柜，并时刻提防来自双面的偷袭；而当他原本的人格失去身体的掌控权，他是否又必须四处流窜，不眠不休。布鲁斯本人已经习惯于欺骗世人，然而如何才能欺骗自己，他难以想象。

哈维从来没有告诉过他这一切有多么艰难。布鲁斯会在他在的时候去阿卡姆拜访他的囚室，他们会交谈，甚至忆旧，就像任何老相识看望做了错误决定的老相识那样故作轻松。布鲁斯会告诉他外界的变化，以及一些关于布鲁斯·韦恩的一手新闻。那无疑是个危险行为，这些冗余的信息最终只会成为双面抢夺的目标， 以及他的好检察官需要拼尽全力保护的累赘——考虑到他已几次以哈维的名义把布鲁斯骗入越狱计划的一部分。布鲁斯对此并非无所恻隐，但更多地恐怕是心有不甘。在与双面的对抗中，哈维必须保持时刻警惕，更加警惕。于这一层面布鲁斯是在帮他，否则他总有一天将会死在黑暗中捅来的刀下。哥谭失去一个曾经幸存的正直灵魂；于蝙蝠侠，一个盟友；于布鲁斯，一个朋友。

在折磨中变得强大是布鲁斯所知的唯一一种方法。

他请求哈维继续坚持的话语既是鼓励也是哄骗，既发自内心，也是花言巧语。布鲁斯明白要求别人去做自己未曾做过的事虚伪得令人作呕，可是哈维原谅了他。直至今夜，哈维·登特没有一刻，没有一只眼睛闭上安睡过。 看在往日的份上，他甚至从未告诉过布鲁斯那有多么难——直至今夜。

每当双面获得主导权，哈维总是尽力误导他，使得其尽早被捕入狱。但偶尔也会像这天晚上，哈维觉醒在一具自由身里，冒着倾盆大雨来按响韦恩庄园的门铃。事实上，实在是太偶尔了。布鲁斯走下楼梯，看到阿尔弗雷德攥着猎枪，深色凝重地盯着大厅中央湿淋淋滴水的人。

布鲁斯去阿卡姆探视的时候，哈维往往会尽量掩饰自己的脸，藏在阴影里，抑或形式随意地用手撑着下巴，手指盖过面容。他不曾刻意避讳，但他总是尽量。哈维是对的。无论多么熟悉，他的脸依然爬满了不属于人类的畸形线条，充斥了人所不能克服的恐怖。吊顶灯的阴影埋入他的沟壑里，细长的面部肌肉在微弱红光下充盈湿润。只是看着他，布鲁斯便好像感觉指腹蹭到黏腻的血。哈维神色痛苦，另外半张脸却狞笑着，血红眼球无所畏惧地盯着布鲁斯。

布鲁斯请他留宿庄园，自己则像现在这样站在门外，食指扣成迟疑的环。阿尔弗雷德把他安排在了摄政房，如若布鲁斯直接推门进去，会看到哈维躺在他出生的床上*。那有点诡异不是吗，那或许是阿尔弗雷德安排的一部分。

布鲁斯在两种选择之间犹豫了一会，最终敲了敲门，并在未得回音之后走了进去。

哈维并未如他所料想的那样睡着，而是站在窗前看着外面。他背对着布鲁斯，双手插在浴袍口袋里，裸露的双腿属于成年男子，与常人无异。然而他烧焦的头发、紧紧扒着头骨的干枯皮肉……

“你好，布鲁斯？”哈维转过身来，他的语气不大自信，大概是觉得有比这句更合适的话。

“哈弗。”布鲁斯说，瞥了一眼延伸到衣领之下的伤疤边缘。

哈维的头随着偏向一侧，更多损坏的皮肤因而暴露在大雨洗过的月光之中。布鲁斯希望他没那么做。

接着哈维告诉他，他是来寻求布鲁斯的合作。双面正在跨过界线。「你不会相信我在阿卡姆之外看过怎样的景象。」那不是夜间深巷，在酒精和工作的疲劳麻痹了大脑以后路过瞥见的匆匆一闪。那发生在一段，不止一段长达数月的昏迷之后，在比往常更清醒的清醒时分，不是什么容易忘记的景象，哈维说。他在谈话中逐渐走向床边，直到他忽然坐下来，布鲁斯才意识到自己依然立在门边。

布鲁斯问他能否从内部感觉到双面恶化的征兆。

“还没有，但等到那时就晚了。”哈维挤出一个不对称的笑容，“拜托，别让我做咱们之中的那个侦探。”

令人担忧的不是现象，而是后果。布鲁斯无话可说，他相信哈维·登特，以及他不依靠硬币时的判断。

他按照哈维的要求把他带进蝙蝠洞，安置在检查床上。为了尽可能减小抹除双面的附带损失，他们即将研制的解药需要一点一手资料。即便后见而言，那是个不符合蝙蝠侠原则的，毫无谨慎可言的决定。布鲁斯给哈维的手臂插上软管，在绕到另一边的时候行过他光裸的脚。他意识到他们仍套在睡袍里，像两个误闯实验室而将计就计的恶作剧分子，装模作样地玩着医患游戏。

“只管请吧，”哈维则以为他不敢轻易碰他的伤痕，他冲布鲁斯挤挤眼睛，看上去凶恶而不自知，“这不是最坏的部分。”

布鲁斯把针头插进他的脖子以提取酸液作用的直接数据，从某种程度上来说他们指望这个，至少指望以此为突破口。而阻力并不会因为免去了皮肤阻隔而减小，肌肉被生硬地劈开。没有流血。

布鲁斯重新看向哈维，对方仿佛是等着他这样做。他的嘴角轻轻抽动：“你曾想过会有这么一天吗，布鲁斯？”

他的朋友慢吞吞地固定好针头，为的是用这段时间决定是否要对他撒个谎。

“是的，哈维。”

他被报以微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> *化用黑暗骑士崛起电影设定


End file.
